


【予拾捌】契约游戏

by sweetiemilk2408



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiemilk2408/pseuds/sweetiemilk2408
Summary: 吸血鬼设定，公爵×落难公主｜富家少爷×侍童｜同学
Relationships: Huang Minghao | Justin/You
Kudos: 6





	【予拾捌】契约游戏

“我等了你好几世。”

-

01.

你跌跌撞撞跑离树林的时候早就分不清自己到底是在佛罗里达州还是乔治亚州，荒凉的晚上饶是这两个阳光充沛的州份也躲不过日夜温差大的噩耗，华丽的裙摆早就被干枯的树枝缠绕划破，细嫩的皮肤也落下一道道早已干竭的血痕。

你没日没夜地赶路，时不时都得留意着身后或是四周有没有哪些可恨的叛军，穿过渺无人烟的树林、残破不堪的小镇，还有被严密监视的军营，为的就是留下宝贵的性命替你逝去的父皇母后好好活着，你也要亲眼见证着这群自以为是的军人最终是如何失败，

你想，高贵的王室从来都不是轻而易举就可以得到。

脑子里又再浮现那些不堪入目的画面：父王的爱将率领七千大军直闯皇宫，一路上阻拦他的人都被毫不留情的杀害，哪怕是曾跟他出生入死的好兄弟还是唯命是从的手下都无一幸免。母后带着你躲到宫内最深处的秘道，含泪嘱咐你一定要好好活着，你一边逃跑一边回头去看还站在入口的她，最后再也看不到母后的身影。

每当回想起这段痛苦的回忆的时候你终究还是忍不住黯然落泪，你知道哭并不能解决任何问题，可是想起和蔼可亲的母后，雷厉风行的父王，内心的情绪还是会翻起一层层巨浪，难过无助绝望都似是要将你吞噬，你却无能为力，没有依靠，只能靠着满腔的不忿和强烈的复仇情绪支撑你活下去。

也许是太久没有休息过了，你靠着一棵大树便坐下来，也顾不上湿润的泥土和枯萎的树叶会弄脏你的裙子，此刻的你最需要的还是停下来休息。

或许闭上眼睛，一切都会好起来的了。

02.

“你醒来了。”

睁开眼睛映入眼帘的并不是荒凉的夜色，也不是枝繁叶茂的树林，一个年轻的男生蹲在你面前目无表情的看着你，你还没有反应过来，他又再重复一次他的话，

“你醒来了。”

他说的是直述句，你才反应过来自己并不是自主醒过来的，带着警惕的心对上了他的眼睛，黄宝石般的瞳孔在这寂静的树林里似是明灯一般为他人引路，也像是温暖教人可以信任的存在，但无论是哪一种也好，对着面前这个陌生人你始终还是保持着敌意，毕竟你不知道他到底是叛变的间谍还是不怀好意的骗子。

“我算不上是坏人，但也不是什么好人。”

他似乎是听到你的心声，站起来拍了拍黏在他斗篷尾巴的泥土，以居高临下的姿势看向你回应道，

“但我可以实现所有你想要的，如果你愿意付出代价去交换的话。”

你冷笑了一声，先不说他能够实现你所有的愿望，对于这个眼前莫名出现的人，你实在找不到任何一个好的理由去相信他所说的话，但面前的人仿佛有读心的能力，能将你内心所想的疑问一一解答。

“你可以不相信我，但我确实可以做得夺回王室这件事。”

他一边说着手里又不知道从哪里变出了一个苹果递给你，你看着他手里还带着露水的苹果，迟迟没有伸出手去接过，你确实已经很久没有进食过任何的食物，此刻早就饥肠辘辘，但理智告诉你不要轻易相信面前的这个人。

然而你最后还是伸出手接过他手里诱人的苹果，他只是勾起了嘴角，看着你狼吞虎咽的样子，又从口袋里拿出一条手帕给你擦手。

“想好了，欢迎随时来找我。”

“我是Justin黄明昊。”

话毕，他便消失得无影无踪，你呆呆的捏住那条手帕，上面还残留着苹果清甜的香气，却夹杂着一点铁锈般的味道，容不下你多想便再次昏昏沉沉地睡过去了。

醒来的时候仿佛昨晚发生的一切都只是一场梦而已，那个叫黄明昊的人只是你梦里昙花一现的角色，但手里紧握着的手帕却又提醒着你这是真实发生过的事情，你摇摇头尝试让头脑清醒一点，决定不再继续多想到底发生了什么事，你得赶紧继续接下来的路程了。

只不过刚离开树林你就遇到了零零星星的叛军，来不及躲避只能硬着头皮往回跑，你很清楚被他们抓住了的下场会怎么样，被凌辱被嘲笑，尊贵的王室被一群粗暴的军队取代，你和你的父母会被万民唾弃，单是想想你也不敢再细想下去，于是只能竭尽全力逃跑。

但你一个柔弱的女孩子又怎么跑得过那群训练有素的士兵，眼看着他们马上就要追上你了，你忽然就想起黄明昊的话，

“我可以实现所有你想要的。”

你不知道他说的话是不是真的，也不知道用什么方法才可以找得到他，但人在最危急的关头里往往都会想到最能够帮助自己的人，而在最艰辛的日子里，你则想起了那个只有一面之缘的人。

身后却传来一阵惨叫声，你回头去看正好看见一个差点就抓住了你的士兵直直的在你面前倒下，瞪大了的双眼在告诉你似乎想不到会被人偷袭，紧接着你便看见黄明昊出现在他的身后，满地都是失去气息的士兵。

“又见面了，美丽的公主。”

你有点不敢相信刚才在心里默念着的人此刻却站在你眼前，看着眼前的场景你简直无法相信，他却只是笑了笑了一步步跨过地上的尸体走到你面前，没了月色的遮挡，你才好好的看清楚他的样子，圆顶的绅士帽，刘海全被他梳起露出饱满的额头，眼眶是深褐色的，如果没见过皇室的成员的话肯定也会以为他是哪位公爵的小王子。

“相信你已经想好了你的抉择了对吧。”

“你怎么知道……”

“我怎么知道你被他们追赶并不是重点，你能够想起我说明了你相信我能够帮助你脱离险境，听到你呼喊我的名字，拯救善良又可爱的公主不就是我的职责吗。”

他站定在你面前，你又闻到了跟手帕上一样淡淡的铁锈味道，是来自你面前的黄明昊，你愣了愣神，脑袋突然就浮现出小时候听过的传说，狼人和吸血鬼、深褐色的眼眶、月圆之夜，还有新鲜的血液，他打了个响指你又回过神来，

“不愧是历代最聪明的公主。”

出乎意料地你竟然没有害怕面前的他，甚至还能勇敢地踏前了一步拉近了你们的距离，想一窥身为吸血鬼的他到底如何证明自己的身份，伸出手想要触碰他苍白的脸颊却被他先一步抓住了你纤细的手腕，黄明昊近乎迷恋似的去吸取你身上的味道，准确来说是那些在血管里流淌着新鲜的血液味道。

然后在你失神的瞬间将你拦腰抱起离开了这片狼藉之地，身旁的景色在你眼里飞快地略过，你只能紧紧圈着黄明昊的脖子对抗这失重感，转眼间你便从空旷的平原上来到一座古堡，准确来说，是属于黄明昊一个人的古堡。

“给你三天的时间考虑，要不你就继续做着你那天荒夜谭的梦妄想还能把王室抢回来，要不就与我等价交换来实现你的梦。”

说完他便消失得无影无踪，留下你一个人在这陌生的房间里思考着这并不对等的交换。黄明昊的话确实让你心动了，单凭你一个人的力量当然不可能把王室夺回来，父王身边最得力的勇将要不早已投向了叛军，要不就不知所终，你连要去哪里找他们也不知道，更何况要实现你那野心勃勃的梦想。

你从没有如此煎熬过面对眼前的选择，明明是不可一世的公主，面对眼前不知名的等价交换，你知道只有狠下心来才能换取黄明昊帮助你满心满眼的复仇和属于自己的王室。

03.

昏暗的大殿内只靠着微弱的烛光照亮着，坐在王座上的那人一脸严肃地看着跪在面前的黄明昊，久久的没有作声终究化成了一声叹息，

“你想好了？奉献自己的生命与你绑在一起三辈子可不是开玩笑的。”

”我知道。”

“你觉得她会答应吗？”

听到这句话黄明昊终于抬起头来看向面前几位德高望重的王，忍不住勾起了嘴角，只不过是需要一个女生去逃避开那些古老的吸血鬼婚姻，他黄明昊绝对早就不是他们眼中那个不成熟不懂事的初生吸血鬼了，如何威胁别人，如何让他的猎物一步步掉进他早就埋下的陷阱，他都掌握得得心应手，他几乎可以百分百肯定你会答应他开出来的条件。

“为了她的家族，她绝对愿意。”

大概是黄明昊特意吩咐过，这两天都有人准时准点的为你送上食物，换洗的衣服也早就预备好给你，你亦没有踏出过房间半步，给自己一个足够的空间去好好细想黄明昊向你提出的要求。

先不说黄明昊不知道会向你提出怎样等价交换的条件，但单凭那天他能凭空出现在你面前甚至帮你解决了那些叛军，他的实力不到你不相信。

你想，你已经没什么可以再失去的了。没了父母，失去了本属于自己的王室，躲避叛军的追捕努力生存下去是你人生里仅存的一件事，但如果能靠着黄明昊，如果他是唯一可以相信的人，你觉得你还是会放手一搏。

黄明昊很守时，在你们约定的期限过去之前，一直久未露面的他便再次出现在房间内，好整以暇的等着你令人期待的答复。

“相信你已经有了答案。”

“只要可以夺回王室，什么都愿意。”

他勾起嘴角，似乎对你的答复很满意，你看着他一步一步朝你走过来，皮鞋敲在木地板上咯咯作响，每一下步伐都似是敲在你的心房，似乎在询问你是不是不会后悔这样的决定，直到他定定的站在你面前然后俯下身，额头抵着你的，你才被他皮肤冰凉的触感唤回了神志。

“那我的交换条件是，你今生，下世，以及再下一世的生命，都是属于我的。”

他语气温柔得仿佛在说一件普通不过的事，对他来说可能没什么特别，但把你三生的生命都要与黄明昊捆绑在一起，你始终想不出这件事对黄明昊来说有什么好处。但换个角度想，用三生的性命来换取本就是属于自己的东西，也是个挺划算的交易。

“我答应你。”

你闭上眼睛，再睁开眼的时候黄明昊还是含着笑望向你，于是咬咬牙便答应下了这个会影响你往后人生的决定，哪管你将来会不会后悔也好，会面临什么不一样的生活也好，只要完成了你最重要的复仇，那么一切便值得。

听到你的答复黄明昊终于站直了身子，又回到他那一贯高高在上的绅士模样，你想你还是习惯他这个样子的他多一点，虽然大家都是一样的贵族血统，但显然他更高贵更需要多一分的敬重他。

“那么接下来，你便归于我了，我亲爱的公主大人。”

黄明昊是个说到做到的人，不出两个月王室便回归到你的手里，那些叛军全都被他除去得一干二净，剩下愿意投诚的他便把决定权交予给你，于是在残破的大殿里，你站在王座面前皱着眉头看向这群向你俯首求饶的叛徒，心里只剩下令人作呕的厌恶，你刚想开口让黄明昊处理掉他们的时候他却不知道什么时候出现在你身后。

你听见耳边传来一声冷笑，紧接着便是他冰冷的身躯贴近了你，脸颊亲昵地蹭过你的耳朵，明明看起来是拥有良好教养的贵公子，说出来的话却是钻心般的教人恐惧，天使般的面孔掩盖着的是仿如撒旦的心狠手辣。

“不要逃避，不要心软，一个都不能放过。”

黄明昊的话让你如梦初醒般想起父王和母后受过的苦难，他们用性命换来你的平安，如果你不正面面对他们所做的事情，也对不起他们的牺牲。

“把他们带进监牢，终生都不得见其他人。”

被带下去的几个人纷纷向你哭喊着求你放过他们，你转过身闭上眼睛不再去想去听他们悲哀的呼喊，让他们感受无依无靠度过余生的滋味，体会你曾经的痛苦，却忘了黄明昊还站在你身后，于是乎便一头撞进他毫无温度的怀抱里。

“你不能对任何人心软。”

黄明昊没有推开你，甚至还拍拍你的背似是安抚般跟你说话。你早就习惯他莫名亲昵的举动，好比如突然的拥抱，一开始你还会吓了一跳推开他，到后来也习以为常。

“我知道了。”

你知道以黄明昊的能力当然可以用更快的方式去助你夺回王室，但为免引起怀疑，你让他一步一步的来，等着那群无知又愚蠢的叛军跌入他早就设好的陷阱，你要他们眼睁睁的备受折磨，如同当初你所承受过的一样，看着自己所拥有的一切逐渐失去。

他是你复仇路上的最佳导师，他果断，足够狠心，他教会你不要犹豫不决，对敌人心软只会成为自己的软肋，成为别人的把柄。每个夜里你被情绪控制，躲在角落里偷偷落泪的时候，是他用毫无温度的身躯抱住了你，他的一呼一吸都缠绕着你，用最温柔的声线告诉你最绝情的话：只有败者才会软弱落泪，你是唯一的胜利女神，眼泪并不适合出现在你美丽的面孔。

他亦是最适合坐上王位的人，尽管他不稀罕。你知道吸血鬼公爵的头衔比起一个国家的国王更有荣誉，他是活了好几百年的人，见证着历史上各个王朝的衰落，日出日落，没有哪个王室能恒久不衰，但唯独只有他，是长生不老。

他教予你一切，他是你遇过最好的老师，你的生命是属于他的，但他绝口不提，还是日复日的照样跟你相处教你处理王室内所有繁复的事情，

可是他没有告诉你，对一个人动了情怎么办。

04.

月圆之夜，黄明昊不会出现在你的寝室里，每个月一天让他去进食的日子，你不敢耽误，也耽误不起——毕竟他可以随意夺去你的性命，虽然到此刻仍没有发生。

你站在窗前，看着外面茂盛的灌木丛，偶尔有几阵风吹过树叶沙沙作响，又亮又圆的月光映照着大地，为你不安的心带来一丝丝平静。

你无法解释这种不安的感觉从何而来，只知道这大概和黄明昊有关，这几个月的月圆之夜，直到第二天的早上，他完好无缺的站在你面前的时候，你才会松了一口气。

在你答应他奉上生命的那个晚上，你也把你整个人奉献给他，作为你不会反悔的保证。

白色的纱裙落地的瞬间，伴随着你的是透心的凉意，和打从心底里的害怕，听到你的心声的黄明昊低笑了一声，便上前拥住了你，他身上上好的料子蹭得你有点发软，于是两个人便一起倒在柔软的大床上。

对比起你身上近乎一丝不挂，黄明昊的衣服整整齐齐的套在身上更教你无地自容不敢去看他，你又怎会试过赤身裸体的站在一个不太熟悉的人面前，甚至被他的气息包围，想到这里你便羞得别过脸不敢去看他。

他轻柔细碎的吻从额头开始落下，安慰过你颤抖着的眼皮，擦过你挺直的鼻梁，最后落在柔软干燥的唇瓣，你只是任由他一下又一下的亲吻着，直到你放下了戒心，灵巧的舌尖划过唇瓣的时候你微微张开了嘴巴，他便顺着这个空隙钻了进去，引领着你去跟他共舞。

这是他教会你的第一门课。

吻顺着你颈线一直往下，你漂亮的锁骨、白皙的脖子上都带着星星点点绯红的痕迹，他似乎对你的脖子情有独钟流连了许久，他的牙齿细细的磨过你的肌肤时你甚至想他会不会趁着现在吸干你的血，但显然是你想多了，他很快又转移到你身体上另一处的地方。

少女曼妙的身姿是引起堕落的开端，如果说刚刚只是入门的级别，那么现在才是真正的开始。内衣带子早就滑落到手臂两侧，柔软完完全全被他掌握在手心，拇指有意无意地擦过红樱，故意让它挺立起来以后又施予冷落，唇舌代替了手指继续给予你抚慰，湿漉漉的感觉也没让你有多难受，不知名的快感从大脑神经蔓延开来，你下意识想要更多。

冰凉的双手又沿着你纤细的腰肢往下，故意避开双腿间的禁区，来回摸挲着你修长的双腿，他的吻又换了位置，从你的小腿肚开始缓缓向上，你仿佛是他珍贵无比的宝物，每一个亲吻都带着怜爱的意味。但不安分的手指总是偷跑到最后的那道防线，从内裤边上探进去感受里面湿热的气息。

你忍不住嘤咛了一声，随即又马上掩住了嘴巴，黄明昊抬起头看了你一眼，唇边挂着若有若无的笑意，于是他又俯下身去亲吻你掩着嘴巴的那只手，你便下意识松开，却没想到身下作乱的手指依旧在继续进行着，从花瓣的缝隙沾到了一些湿润的状态，于是便肆无忌惮的掰开了一点点，碰到了藏在里面花核。

黄明昊一直盯着你的反应来决定他不安分的动作，你无力地瘫软在大床上，身体上所有的感官仿佛都被他控制住，你只能喘息，强忍着喉间的那些会让你觉得羞愧难当的呻吟声，却无处可逃。

在清醒与沉沦之间，你迷迷糊糊听到他问你，准备好了吗？

无论你是否准备好也好，也已经无路可退，炽热缓缓进入花道的瞬间你只来得及感受痛楚，你下意识想要推开他却被他禁锢着你的双手，朦朦胧胧睁开眼睛去看他，温热的触感却落在你的眼帘，你只能看见勾起的嘴角，

“忍一忍，很快就好了。”

事实上，铺天盖地的快感很快就掩盖过磨人的痛楚，性爱本来就是人类的本能，哪怕黄明昊是吸血鬼也好，情欲是与生俱来的天性，所以当他的抽送越来越快，你也不自觉攀着他的脖子，细碎的吻落在你的脸颊，豆大的汗珠滴落在你的锁骨里也无人会顾及，充斥头脑的快感正在摧毁着两个人的理智，你只能任由他索取更多。

看着他紧绷的侧脸，精瘦的手臂，窗外的月光照得他的皮肤闪闪发亮，整个人像雕塑般完美的线条，难怪有很多人被他欺骗性的外表下迷倒，甘心情愿的成为他的猎物。

你又何尝不是个例外？

黄明昊很快就找到你的敏感点，从你脱口而出的尖叫声就不难发现，嘴角的笑意也渐渐加深，每一下的深入再浅出几乎都被把你送上愉悦的巅峰，而你却无能为力，指甲在他的背上画上一道道红痕，是你们欢愉的见证。

一次又怎么可能够，他隐藏着的是贪得无厌的狩猎者，是食物链里面的最强者，他不会怜香惜玉，更不会在乎你的感受，在这场体力的较量里，你永远只能卑躬屈膝的臣服于他身下。

“在想什么？”

黄明昊的声音从你身后响起，你马上转过身去看的时候他嘴角还残留着一抹鲜红，嘴边的笑意却从没停止，看起来有一种诡异的感觉，你猜他可能是从树林里赶回来，但原因是什么你却不得而知。

“我听见了，你呼喊我的名字。”

他一步一步向你靠近，直到站在你面前的时候，他身上那股铁锈的味道就更浓烈了，你下意识皱了皱眉头，湿润的吻正好落在你的唇边。

“是应该好好保护我的公主。”

窗帘也是时候被落下，月色也不能窥探属于你们的春色。

05.

你再次从同样的梦境中醒过来，衣服被汗水浸湿，旁边的窗户却没有关紧，灌进来的风把你的意识同时吹回来，你看了眼窗外的月色，还是同样的月圆之夜。

自打你有记忆开始，每个月的月圆之夜你总会做同样的梦，梦见自己的白纱裙被褪去，眼前的人却温柔地亲吻着你，抚摸过你身体的每一寸。你很想去看清他的脸，但任凭你多努力也好，他的轮廓像是被层层迷雾包围着。被一个陌生人看透了身体的每一处，你心底里的反应却不是害怕，而是莫名而来的信任。

然而，这场梦境总会戛然而止，不是你突然从梦里惊醒便是被身旁的人大幅度的动作吵醒，你只能无奈地叹了口气，重新躺回去带着满脑子的疑问继续你余下不多的睡眠时间。

你呵欠连连的站在厨房里为众人准备着早餐的时候黄明昊又不知从哪里冒出来，不声不响的站在你身旁看着你切菜，直到你放下锋利的刀转过身便看见他放大了的脸，吓得你连忙后退了几步，手里捧着的碗也差点掉到地上去了。

“昊昊少爷你怎么又进来了？”

你惊魂未定，又担心这位最备受宠爱的小少爷有没有被这里凌乱的环境误伤，连忙放下手里的碗去查看他的情况，看他一副从容淡定的样子又连忙松了一口气，要知道这位少爷要是被伤到一分一毫的话，你下个月的薪水恐怕也要说再见了。

“你是不是做了什么亏心事啊？不然看到我怎么会这么害怕？”

他又笑嘻嘻的凑过来问你，吹弹可破的肌肤叫你一个女孩子也羡慕不已，长长的睫毛看起来就像一个精致的洋娃娃般，你禁不住一阵面红心跳，连忙擦干净掌心的水珠又赶忙牵着他的手把他领出了厨房。

“一会被太太发现你又偷跑到厨房我又可得受罪了。”

“小莎是个胆小鬼。”

你听见他小声的吐糟你后又乖乖转身回去大厅里面，看着他一蹦一跳离去的身影你也忍不住嘴角的笑意。虽然黄明昊年纪上比你大，但事实上你才是照顾他的那个人，除了身份上的需要以外，他的样貌也是最重要的一环激起你忍不住想要保护他的情感。

但你不知道的是，黄明昊之所以会突然出现在厨房里，是因为他听到你喊他的名字。

上辈子黄明昊辅佐你坐上了王位，自己则担任起王室的内务官。你是女孩子，也没怎么学过政治和管理，他便教会你如何应对那些老臣子的阴险计谋，又如何推行一些政策可以照顾到普罗大众，你在他的教导下一天一天的成长，很快就成为独当一面的女王。

议院里的大臣都觉得你和黄明昊应该早日成婚，你却诸多推搪没有答应，确实你和黄明昊的关系在他们眼里就像国王和王后，亦有人觉得黄明昊的出身配不上王室的名声。你在心里暗笑，黄明昊的出身比起任何人都要好，他是尊贵无比的公爵大人，又怎会看得上一个王室的国王。

没过几年黄明昊便离开了王室，再待在这个互相猜忌的王宫里的话他很快便会引起怀疑，长生不老的面孔是他最大的弱点，他很清楚若然被其他人知道了自己的真实身份会有怎样的下场，离开这个大染缸里是他唯一的选择。

你也不是没试过去挽留他，但同时亦很清楚他留下来会引起很多不必要的麻烦。在他离开前的那个晚上，你难得主动拥抱他，窝在他的身边问他还记得自己的命被他操控着这件事吗？

“与吸血鬼立下的等价交换条件可不能违背。”

“但你离开了又如何遵守承诺啊？”

你有点不解的从他怀里抬起头看他，又被他按住了你的举动，脸颊紧贴着他冰冷的身躯，你习惯了他的体温也没觉得有太大的不适，听着他的解释的同时胸腔也因为说话而传来震动。

“每个月我都会回来看你的。”

他确实说到做到，每个月他总是在月色朦胧的时间来探望你，坐在你的床边看着你一整夜，而这个习惯一直直到你离世前也没有改变。

你看着黄明昊十年如一日的脸孔，自己却随着岁月的流逝而渐渐老去，皱纹满布在你的脸上，而黄明昊却依旧年轻又活力，永远都是十八岁最青春的年华，情绪也会不自觉低落起来。

他当然察觉到你的心思，蹲在你面前跟你说公主永远都是年轻貌美，聪明又可爱的模样，你有点哭笑不得。年龄在他面前永远只是没有意义的数字，他也许不能理解你的感受，却依然耐着性子哄你开心。

“要是下辈子碰不到你怎么办？”

从一开始的抗拒，到后来的完全接受，你开始担心到了下辈子要是忘记了他该怎么办，是不是就没办法履行你跟他立下的承诺。

“你肯定会找到我的。”

就算你找不到他，他亦会找到你，这是你们在这场等价交换里最有效的契约。

06.

缠绕着你的梦境越发频密，藏在心里的迷思亦越来越多，梦境开始变得支离破碎，出现了很多你未曾见过的画面，梦里的主人翁依旧是你，可你却毫无印象，一直陪在你身旁的那个男人依旧被蒙上神秘的面纱，看不清他的样貌。

黄明昊时不时都会在深夜出现在你的床前，看着你满头大汗却依旧沉睡在梦境当中，好看的面容也会禁不住皱起了眉头，早就停止跳动的心脏也会狠狠作痛。

他依旧能读到你的内心世界，却不知道该怎样唤醒你沉睡的记忆，上一辈子他看着你离开这个世界，你虽然与他立下了契约，你的生命是属于他，却因为他没有把你转化成为吸血鬼，所以你的生死他无权操控，就连你死后会被抹去记忆，他亦无能为力。

黄明昊可以做的，就是追随着你，在得知这辈子的你成为了某富户人家的仆人以后，他便花了一些小手段让自己成为这家人的小儿子，默默在你身边，等待着时机去告诉你前世的记忆。

然而他还未等到适当的时机，却发现你不断做着与上辈子有关的梦境。在树林里狼狈的奔跑逃命，夜阑人静的哭泣，在他的指导下如何一步一步让那些害过你的人不得善终，还有在月色映照下你脱下的白纱裙。

他尝试进入你的梦境去告诉你的身份，你们前世今生的故事，但任凭他如何努力，他的面貌依旧被层层迷雾包围着，你永远也看不清他的脸，他告诉你的事也只会断断续续传到你耳边，变成一个支离破碎的梦境。

每个月你都要跟随着夫人来到市集寻找那位最有名的占卜师进行占卜，这是你踏进这个家成为下人第一天便知道的规矩。这位占卜师的收费并不便宜，却因为他所预测的事都具有很高的准确度而声名大噪，很多人都慕名而来希望能够获得他的预言。

你是夫人最贴身的侍童，当其他人都被拦在外面等候的时候你却可以跟着进去店里最里面的帐幔，一起听着占卜的结果。

夫人所求的无非是关于家庭和睦平安和每个人的身体状况，作为掌管家里大大小小的事务的一家之主，她自然得拿出百分百的精力去照顾好家庭每一位成员。

“夫人的小少爷，身体是不是还不太好？”

每次占卜师都会特别提到黄明昊的情况，他向来身体就不算好，经常会发烧咳嗽而且还相当难痊愈，每当天气转变的时候更容易因此而病倒，夫人花尽人脉去打听有没有医生可以帮助他养好身体，但显然是徒劳无功。

她叹了口气，跟占卜师说了许多黄明昊以前的事，说都是因为自己的过失导致没有好好照顾好黄明昊才会弄得如此，你在一旁听着默不作声。有关于黄明昊的传闻你也有所听闻，毕竟大家也会在背地里小声讨论小少爷是被夫人抱回来的，你虽然没参与讨论，但也略有耳闻，更何况黄明昊跟你的关系也不错，大家也会问你有没有从他口里听过这件事。

你素来不喜欢在别人背后嚼舌根，面对大家的问题你也只是说从来没有听过，不过他们都知道你向来不关心这种八卦，于是也没再追问下去。现在看来，一直在你们口中流传的事情也未必真的。

占卜师听着夫人的话也没有打断，只是在安抚她几句以后又继续为她进行占卜。所幸的是这次挑选的牌大多都是不错的，夫人亦因此松了口气。

只不过在你们临离开之际，占卜师却开口问你有没有兴趣进行占卜，他说察觉到你身上有股气息是从没有见过的，他很好奇到底是什么，并愿意为你进行一次免费的占卜。

你自然是不敢答应，你只是待在夫人身边的一个侍童而已，先不说就算他愿意不收你一分一毫，你也不敢在夫人面前随便答应这件事以免会惹她不高兴，但出乎意料地她只是拍拍你的肩，笑着跟你说难得你跟占卜师有缘就去测一下吧。

于是帐幔里只剩下你和占卜师两个人，就连夫人亦需要在外面等候。你有些坐立不安地看着他，他只是笑了笑，从角落摆放在地上的盒子里掏出一条项链给你，吊坠是一个由蓝白色的同心圆相间组成的眼睛，如果不说的话只会以为是一个普通的挂饰。

“这是在中东那边非常流行的护身符，叫做蓝眼睛，可以帮助你驱走一些身上的咒语和厄运。记得要一直戴在身上才能驱逐对你不利的事情。”

“另外我察觉到你身上有吸血鬼的气味，你是不是曾经跟他们立下过一些契约，要求你付出什么跟他们进行等价交换？”

你摇摇头，始终想不出自己跟吸血鬼有什么联系，除了那个一直困扰着你的梦境以外，你也想不透自己身上会有什么诅咒。只不过想起那个梦境，你想，或许面前的占卜师可以帮你解开这个一直藏在迷雾之中的困局。

“或许，可能是跟我一直在做的梦境有关。”

你向占卜师详细的讲述你所梦见的事物，无论是被蒙上神秘面纱的那个男人，还是遮天蔽日的树林里逃命，你都一一告诉了他，除了那段会令人脸红心跳的情事以外，你实在无法开口跟一个陌生人解释这种事情。

他一直听着你的话一边禁不住皱起了眉头，由于你的梦实在太过于支离破碎，你也花了好一段时间才能向他解释清楚你的梦境，直到你终于解释清楚的时候，他便马上接过你的话。

“这是你前世所发生过的事情，你死后会被抹去记忆所以你完全不理解这个梦境所发生的事情，至于你说的那个看不清样貌的男人，他很可能就是订立了契约的那个吸血鬼，并且一直在你身边。”

“我并不知道他对你到底是存着好意还是抱着坏心思来接近你，但无论如何这条项链可以帮你避过他对你所做的坏事，你要务必小心。”

从占卜店里回来你就一直心不在焉地想着占卜师对你所说的话，脑海里的疑问又多了一些，如果按照他所说你真的曾经跟吸血鬼立下契约，那你到底是为了什么而这样做，自己所付出的又是什么与他们进行等价交换？而他一直在你身边，那么他又会是谁？

你抱着满脑子的疑问一直进行着家事，只不过以你现在的状态不是切到手便是打翻了水桶，大家纷纷过来让你去休息一下，你想着按这样下去只会为其他人带来麻烦，于是乖乖回到狭小的房间里点起了蜡烛，又迷迷糊糊地陷入了睡眠。

07.

你醒来的时候黄明昊就站在你的床前，摇曳的烛光模糊了他的脸庞，你却有一种似曾相识的感觉，连忙从床上坐起来看他是不是有什么需要你做的。

“少爷，怎么了？”

他却忍不住笑了起来，坐到你的床沿摸摸你额前的碎发，又把你落在耳边的头发挽到了耳后，从你跟着夫人去了占卜店回来他就一直放心不下，总是被一股不安的感觉缠绕在心头，于是有蹑手蹑脚的跑到后花园去看你也找不到你的踪影，其他人纷纷向他解释因为你不舒服所以就先回了房间休息，他又连忙赶去你的房间，看到你在床上好好地睡着才松了口气。

可是那股不安的感觉依旧没有散去，反而越来越浓重，他还搞不清这股感觉是从何以来的时候却无意中看到你脖子上的项链，蓝白相间的颜色很容易吸引到别人的注意力，黄明昊却有点不可置信的看着你，缓缓开口问道，

“项链，是谁给你的？”

你低头看了一下好好挂在原处的项链，又跟他解释这是你今天跟着去占卜店的时候占卜师送你的，还替你免费做了一次占卜的仪式。

他伸出手想要触碰蓝眼睛，还没有碰到的时候指尖就开始泛白，白皙的皮肤下血管渐渐突起，呼吸也变得急促起来，你连忙想要扶着他的身躯却被他一下子推开，你不小心撞到身后的木板，还顾不上痛楚又听见他说，

“你不要过来……”

你忽然想起了什么，脑海里那些被上锁的回忆终于被打开，过多的画面一一在你眼里浮现出来，他教你如何处理好与大臣和其他公爵伯爵的关系，带着你去骑马，在大片的花海里寻找着对方，还有他告诉你不要过来……

你想起了，上辈子的你也曾经戴过一些可以驱逐邪念的手链，那时候的你只是单纯认为好看才会戴上，却没想到这种东西会为黄明昊带来怎样的影响，那次幸运地他没有受到太大的伤害，你却因此自责了许久，直到黄明昊摸摸你的头告诉你这不是你的错的时候，你才原谅了自己。

那次以后，他告诉了你有关吸血鬼一些不能触碰的物品，但他亦笑着跟你说，等他再强大一点，那么他不能触碰的物品亦会变得越来越少。

你连忙把那条项链脱下来藏到枕头下，然后再次靠近了他，他这次终于没推开你了，任由你伸出手来像你曾经做过的那样抱住他，依旧是冰冷的身躯，还有那股若有若无的铁锈味道——你早就接受了黄明昊身上的气味，一如以往那样喊他的名字。

“你是Justin，是黄明昊对不对。”

“可以在我心里默念你的名字的时候就会马上出现在我面前的人，教会我如何管理一个王国，成为万民爱戴的女王的老师，是你对不对。“

你的声音渐渐染上了哭腔，泪水打湿了他的衣服，你看不到他的表情，所以也不知道他在听到你的话以后终于扬起久违的笑容，伸手回抱住你，一个轻柔的吻落在你的耳侧。

“欢迎回来，我的公主殿下。”

黄明昊终于等到了，等到你再次想起了他，想起了他的名字，还有你们之间的回忆。他想这一百年也不算过得太久，至少比起你离开他的时候要好过得多了。

他一直在房间里陪着你，你们聊了很多，有你们以前一起生活的事、也有你离开了他以后独自一人的生活，还有你走了以后的王室变成了怎样，你和他要注定纠缠在一起，因此在这以后他亦并不好过，他辗转流浪过很多地方，也曾经遇过不少危险，

所以哪怕黄明昊没有把你转化成吸血鬼，你和他之间的联系也不会断，他始终会找到你身在何方，只要听到你默念他的名字，在心底里感受你需要他的存在，无论何时何地，他都会出现在你身旁。

08.

黄明昊和你向来关系也不错，因此对于你们最近越走越近大家也并不觉得有什么奇怪，甚至就连夫人也打趣你们关系真好，你也只是笑笑没有多说什么，你知道要是被任何人发现你和黄明昊的关系一定会被反对，一个出身低微的侍童又怎么配得上被捧在手心疼爱的小少爷。

你越发珍惜与黄明昊在一起的日子，你躲在厨房里准备食物的时候他就静静地站在一旁看你，你辛苦工作了一整天回房间休息的时候他会在走廊的转角处等着你送你一束花去慰劳你的疲倦。他为你带来不一样的惊喜，永远都是精力充沛精神奕奕的样子，永远都是这么年轻，而你却逃不过时光在你身上留下的记号，你想，绝不能再像上辈子那样忘记了他。

于是你开始在日记本上记录下你和黄明昊在一起的日子，你读书不多，会写的字寥寥可数，但你也不想把这个属于自己的小秘密告诉黄明昊，你知道他肯定会抓住你的手一笔一划的教你写字，一如他上辈子做你的老师那样。

只不过有很多事情你越珍惜，它便越容易从你手心溜走。

第二次世界大战，德国入侵法国、比利时、卢森堡及荷兰四个国家，后期意大利亦翻越阿尔卑斯山脉入侵法国。全国几乎所有男性都被强制要求征兵，除了老弱病患以外无一例外，三天内必须进入军营开始训练以预备敌军的突袭。

你们家本来就是军人世家，除了黄明昊以外他的兄弟亦已经在前线准备好迎接德军地面上的攻击，而如今就连黄明昊也不能逃过成为军人的命运。

说不担心根本就不可能，夫人在得知这个消息以后天天以泪洗面，你在一旁看到心里亦难受。

虽然你知道黄明昊一定能成为一位很优秀的士兵，凭着他当年帮你夺回王室以及解决那些叛军的时候你就知道，但不代表你能放心目送他走上战场，于是在这仅剩的时间里，你只能抓紧机会去多看他几眼。

“我又不是不回来了，不用担心。”

他停下手里收拾行李的动作，朝你微笑伸手摸了摸你的脸颊，紧皱的眉头始终没有因为他的动作而松开来，他又俯下身来亲亲你的脸颊，

“我可是活了六百多的吸血鬼，残酷的战争我又不是没见过，还不是好好的活着吗？”

你伸手抱住了他的腰间，头埋在他的胸口，房间里只有你们两个人，也不用担心此刻会有人打断属于你们的时间。

窗外的细雨绵绵带来阵阵凉意，你禁不住又再抱紧了他一点，细碎的吻落在你的耳侧，你声音带着浓重的鼻音，黄明昊一听就知道你不想让他看见你流泪的样子。

“那你一定要记住我好吗？”

他失笑，松开了把你圈在怀里的手，你有些不解的抬起头看他，他的吻又落在你的眼帘上，

“这句话应该是我跟你说吧。”

不安分的手又游移的你的后背摸索着连衣裙的拉链，你主动踮起脚尖去亲吻他，仿佛这样就能舒缓了一些羞耻感。

冰凉的手心贴上了你温热的蝴蝶骨，一冷一热的感觉让你有点难受，湿润的吻已经落在你的柔软，在那些不为人知的地方肆意留下属于自己的痕迹，你顺势便往身后的床倒下去，黄明昊便压在你身上。

规矩的西装裤下藏着早就硬挺起来的炽热，有意无意的顶着你双腿之间的禁区，你有些不适应的扭动了几下，却被他一把扣住了你的手腕，然后利索地解开纽扣和拉链，不等你反应过来便进入到你的身体。

当长久的梦境变成了真实，身体的反应便来得更诚实敏感，你只能被动地接受他的每一下动作为你带来的快感，深入再抽出的液体快要沾湿身下的被单，你们却无暇顾及。

唯一确定的是在天亮之前，你和眼前的人会一直一直在一起。

09.

你最后还是没等到黄明昊回来，就连一点消息也没有。

这场战役持续了没多久法国便沦陷，被逼与德国签订条约将北方和西方的沿海地区成为德国的占领区，而小部分的东南地区则被意大利占领，法国元帅所成立的维琪法国政府取代了当时的法兰西第三共和国。

当时的士兵死伤无数，还有很多人被逼成为战俘，你不知道黄明昊到底是不是还生存在世上，但你也没放弃去寻找他的下落，只要有丁点儿的希望你也不愿意放弃。

只可惜上天总爱作弄彼此相爱的两个人，上辈子黄明昊独自面对你的死亡，等了一百年你才重新出现在他面前，而这辈子你却面对着他生死未卜的情况，只能默默等待着他有一天会再次出现在你面前。

死亡并不算是太可怕的事情，尤其是你已经经历过一次，你很清楚自己曾经与吸血鬼进行等价交换，即使你是最虔诚的基督徒，也不能在死后到达天堂，只能到地狱里等待发落。

可能是你没做过什么坏事，于是地狱使者批准你实现一个愿望的时候你毫不犹豫便选择了不忘记上一辈子的记忆。

“可是你受过这么多苦，一直记着这些事情会很痛苦的。”

你摇摇头，有点不好意思的跟他说有一个很重要的人，这辈子你和他都丢失了对方，如果可以记住他的名字的话，说不定下辈子就能重新遇见他了。

“就这么有信心可以重新遇到他？”

“只要我需要他的时候，他就会出现在我面前。”

他最终也抵不过你的倔强而答应了你的要求，你也曾经幻想过会不会在地狱里吗遇到了黄明昊，但后来你又觉得，他是吸血鬼，是真真正正经历过死亡再重新的人，也不会在这里出现，更何况你相信他还在某个地方等着你再次回来找他。

上课的钟声唤回了你的神志，班主任进来的时候大家还是处于昏昏沉沉的状态，直到他敲了敲桌子才勉强让大家集中精神起来。

“将会有一名新同学加入到我们班，希望大家能跟他好好相处，发挥互助友爱的精神。”

话毕他又朝着门外的人扬了扬手示意他进来，在听到有新同学的时候班上有一半的同学都已经清醒过来期待着新同学的来临，你的前座甚至还兴奋的转过来跟你说新同学肯定会成为你的同桌，

班里只剩下一个空的位置，你前一任的同桌转学了以后这个位置就一直掉空，正好有新的插班生补上了你身旁的位置，亦代表着你会有一位新同桌。

大家都满心期待着新同学的样貌，只不过当他踏上了讲台跟你们打招呼的时候你仿佛置身于一个停止了的空间，你听不到声音，视线一直紧盯着他的身影，是你如此熟悉，一直日思夜想的人，如今他却真真切切站在你面前。

班主任指了指身旁的位置，他便乖巧地背着书包一步步朝你走过来，就如当初那样他走进了你的生活。

你看着他一直没有放下来的嘴角，忽然就有一种想拥抱他的冲动，想把自己对他的想念毫无保留的倾诉，想把自己的爱意毫不犹豫包围着他，想和他重新再签一次等价交换的条件，把自己的未来交托到他手里。

“你好，以后也多多指教。”

你强忍着眼眶里那些想要滑落的泪水伸出了手跟他打招呼，他却轻捏着你的指尖亲了亲你的手背，

“你好，我的公主，未来也请多多指教。”

End.

**Author's Note:**

> REMARKS：
> 
> 1\. 翻查资料美国是没有王室的，只是因为剧情需要女主要从一个州府逃跑到另一个州府所以才用了美国这个国家，王室多数出现在欧洲国家。  
> 2.第二辈子里提及的战争是第二次世界大战欧洲战场的法国战役，简略了战争的描述，征兵工作只是加上去的剧情，实际上历史是否出现过这个情节并不清楚，如果有熟悉历史的朋友欢迎指点（鞠躬）


End file.
